


第三章  欲如焦炭

by lanlingtingyu



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, 朱白-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlingtingyu/pseuds/lanlingtingyu





	第三章  欲如焦炭

情欲犹如炭火，必须使它冷却，否则，那烈火会把心儿烧焦。 ——莎士比亚

诚然欲望如深渊一般，一陷进去就难以挣脱，朱一龙依然放下所有的武装，把一切全都剖开，拉过对方的手放在最柔软的地方，告诉他：毫无保留的给你……哪怕处于弱势，也甘之如饴

就像充满荆棘的爱情，哪怕会带来伤痛，却依然阻挡不住两人想要互相取暖的拥抱  
朱一龙不是没想过步步为营的后果，但是当白宇以同样的心情回应他的时候，朱一龙便掉进了名为白宇的欲望漩涡……不做挣扎

朱一龙带白宇见了彭冠英还有翟天临，白宇自来熟的个性很快就跟两人熟络起来，插科打诨倒像是多年的好友一般

朱一龙瞧着白宇似讨好般的前后忙活，偶尔对他俏皮的眨眨眼睛以作暗示，忍不住的就从喉咙里发出一阵阵闷声的笑容，有点莫名吃醋，不想这般让所有人都觊觎，可是又忍不住炫耀……所以只能偷偷的暗自的窃喜，然后接着把目光粘黏在白宇的身上上下流转

彭冠英和翟天临看着有着深厚表演经验的居老师，压根就不屑在他们面前表演了，虽然看似很收敛，但是时不时透露出来的酸臭明显就有一种秀恩爱的嫌疑，但是白宇这小子活络的很，一时也没注意到朱一龙那如狼似虎的眼神

两人不禁对视，在心里感叹了一下，果然是饿了多年的狼，这一下沾了荤腥，整个人倒是跟开了挂似的成长了不少，多了些人间烟火……两人共同在心里暗暗呸了一声，这大学四年的神仙，说下凡就下凡了

火锅滚的是刚刚好，但吃饭只是个流程，最主要的目的这俩外援还是没有忘记的

翟天临对白宇是一万个满意，原来很早也看出过些端倪，只是不知道漂亮是怎么想的，毕竟四年的姐妹情，平常旅游大多是漂亮照顾着朱美丽，也颇有几分家长的操心姿态

翟天临已经做好了打圆场的多方面准备了，只是却没想到，彭冠英也没有给白宇来个下马威还是审问什么的，还真就像个亲家似的，和和美美的吃了一顿饭

最后倒是翟天临没沉住气，说了一嘴＂白宇，你们的情况老朱都告诉我们了，别的也不多说，以后就请你多多照顾他了，未来的路不好走，我们也会监督这小子好好对你的！＂

也就这三言两语说完不知为何眼眶竟然还有点发热了，白宇听到这话立刻抓住朱一龙的手，郑重的看着两人

＂你们放心，我知道龙哥一直对我很好，也为我付出了很多，也是龙哥先迈出的这一步的，但是自从我决定牵住龙哥的手时，除非他先放手……我是不会退缩的！＂

白宇感觉到，他龙哥在他置疑他会放手的时候轻轻的捏了捏他的手心，偏过头眯着眼笑了笑表示这就是打个比方而已

最后几个人侃天说地、吃饱喝足也就各自散了，直截了当、干净利索

回去的路上，翟天临时不时就偷偷盯着正在开车的彭冠英，是个正常人都能感觉得到这灼热的视线，彭冠英最后实在受不了了，转了个弯把车停了下来

＂有什么想问的就问吧，你直管盯着我也看不出和花来！＂

＂你怎么突然跟转了性一样？明明来之前还说要摆好架子好好审查威胁一番，现在怎么变成知心姐妹了？＂翟天临凭他多年的观影经验试图从彭冠英脸上找出破绽

彭漂亮看着目光炯炯的翟萌萌无奈的撇了撇嘴，＂我和一龙昨天晚上见过了，我刚好有活动就在他隔壁酒店……该说的都说了，我还有啥可以横的资本？那可是人家的心头宝，咱以后可都要哄着才是！＂

＂你们说什么了？老朱这口才可以啊！竟然能说动你，这爱情的力量也忒伟大了吧！＂翟萌萌没想到平常懒得多嘴的朱一龙竟然变成了辩论手？这是什么时候的事！

昨天晚上彭冠英跟朱一龙喝了两杯，当然了，他喝酒，朱一龙喝可乐，他问了朱一龙对白宇的认知，还跟他分析了一堆他们以后可能面临的困难还有会失去的东西，他让朱一龙静下来认真的想想，他本来也是个理智的人，应该知道这到底值不值得！

＂朱一龙，你自己掂量掂量！值得吗？＂

＂不值得，可那又如何，舍不得，我舍不得放开白宇的手，十年的努力，我对未来一直也抱着最大的憧憬和期待，可现在，如果那未来没有白宇，我怕……我会丢了我的心＂

话说到这份上，彭冠英还能说什么，人家心甘情愿，看清了是是非非，分析了利弊对错，你说要是一时冲动还能够控制的住，但是这明知道不可为而为之，那就不是局外人能置喙的了

哪有什么值得不值得……唉，碰上白宇，朱一龙所有的一切都变成心甘情愿了！！得了，咱也不做那棒打鸳鸯的王母娘娘了～爱咋咋地吧，出了事兄弟一起扛呗！

另一边白宇自然也是感谢他龙哥的信任和爱护的，不然他想那俩死党不会轻易让自己通关的，感动是感动，却也对他家痴汉居忍不住翻个白眼

就比如现在，白宇被朱一龙抱在怀里，俩人趁着这要去赶通告之前，窝在朱一龙的酒店房间准备好好的温存一番，主要是朱一龙上下其手，白宇被＂轻拢慢捻抹复挑＂的哼哼唧唧，可惜下午白宇要去参加一个恐怖逃生游戏的现场直播，服装造型都已经设计好了，朱一龙没法留下太过明显的痕迹来彰显他的占有欲

朱一龙背靠床头坐着，把白宇揽坐在他双腿之间，两只不安分的小爪子抓住了小白宇搓弄着，时不时用指尖刮过头冠部分，再捏捏囊袋，最主要的是用掌心揉动撸过柱身时，白宇会发出咕噜噜的声音，像一只发情的小猫一样等待抚慰

就像现在一样，白宇全然一副信任的姿态瘫坐在他怀中，任他为所欲为，看似柔弱可欺，但也只是因为对象是自己，这点朱一龙明白的很，却也因为明白而更加兴奋

可怜的白宇被他龙哥弹了多年钢琴灵活的手，拨弄的浑身酥软欲罢不能，前面快感的浪潮一波一波的涌来，后面抵在臀缝中越发胀大的性器也让他心有忌惮、口干舌燥

终于一个没忍住泄了出来，白宇喘了好一会等着恢复过来，朱一龙把头靠在白宇的肩膀上轻轻的吻着他的脸颊，想着是让白宇用手撸一发还是用腿夹一个，让自己释放出来

可是没想到，白宇休息了一会坐起翻过身来，双手直接握上朱一龙硬的发疼的肉棒，压下身子整个脑袋凑了上去，朱一龙看到这咽了咽口水，有些隐隐期待接下来要发生的事情，虽然他对那张热辣的红唇肖想已久，但却还没有真的让他家小白这样做过

本来有点想推拒，怕时间太紧伤到他，可是白宇不怕死的抬起头来看着他家哥哥，伸出舌头舔了舔性器顶端的小孔，勾了些粘液又舔过双唇，糊了一嘴＂哥哥不是总嫌我不好好吃饭吗？不帮我好好养养胃～＂

朱一龙眯起眼睛，整个人的气势都变了，侵略性十足，白宇看到不禁暗自吞了一下口水，有点后怕，但是想着他家哥哥平常也经常喜欢含他，虽然有点羞耻，但确实还蛮舒服的，他也应该礼尚往来才对！！

所以振奋了一下士气，白宇就先……小口的含住了头冠部分，试了一下并没有那么难接受，哥哥的味道挺好的～～╰(*´︶`*)╯

突然白宇感受到朱一龙把手指插到他头发里，拢着他的脑袋，轻轻的晃动着，似乎是在教导他，也对哥哥对他做的比较多，他确实应该虚心好学

白宇尝试着含的更深，不时地还用手指刮一下朱一龙的囊袋还有腿根，暗问朱一龙自己做的好不好，以求表扬～，朱一龙并没有说话，只是压在头上那只手却慢慢的开始使劲，带着白宇的脑袋压的更低，含住更多

其实难免有牙齿刮到的疼痛，但白宇第一次做表现的已经很好了，跟生理和心理的快感比起来那细微的疼痛不过算什么，反而更能燃起人的浴火，朱一龙尽力克制自己不要伤到白宇，但是又忍不住，偷偷的小幅度的挺起胯部配合着进的更深

低下头就是白宇双眼微敛，尽力张大嘴巴的样子，狰狞充血的肉棒，时不时会被玫瑰花刺刮的激灵一下，带的白宇的两颊也会跟着振动，盛不下的涎液顺着前后移动被挤出来，沾的朱一龙的性器水光发亮也浸湿了白宇胸前的绵t

这实在是刺激，就连朱一龙这个＂老流氓＂也不禁低喘着全身泛红，这点白宇很早就有过好奇，他也看过龙哥和其他女主的对戏，却没见他龙哥红过脸和耳朵，而跟他对戏的时候总是涨红着一张脸

原本想着可能是题材敏感而他龙哥又容易害羞，现在脱下了下白兔的面具，白宇暗啧一声，估计这朱一龙早就对他图谋不轨了，肯定总是在脑补什么，啧啧啧┐(‘～`；)┌

口腔的刺激已经让朱一龙达到心理上的高潮，但是离射出来那还早着呢！毕竟居A龙那可不是白叫的，白宇的嘴已经越发红起来了而且又酸又麻～不禁发出些抱怨的哼鸣、

朱一龙实在忍不住了，眼看着时间也快到了，扯起来白宇就把他撂倒趴在床上，俯身压了上去，吓得白宇连忙往前爬了爬，又被掐着后颈拽了回来，可怜兮兮的扭头看着他家龙哥

＂哥哥～还有活动呢……不能腿软(つಥ㉨ಥ)つ＂

＂你再这样我就让你下不了床！乖……我不进去，我就蹭蹭这样快一点～＂

…………

这对话好熟悉，记得以前在ktv那次龙哥也是这么说的，这欲壑难填的老流氓终究是要残忍的把自己这颗白菜连根拔起了～

朱一龙把刚刚白宇推倒腿弯的裤子整个都扒掉，反正也湿的一塌糊涂等会要换新的，然后托起白宇的腰肢，让他跪起来撅着屁股对着自己，双手捏住臀瓣加紧，然后把硬挺顺着缝隙插了进去

还好有口水的润滑还有前列腺液的帮助，让白宇白嫩的臀肉没有遭受到太多的折磨，随着越来越快的动作，朱一龙最终一个猛烈终极，全都射在了白宇光洁的背脊上

朱一龙用手抹了抹白宇的背像是在给他抹乳液一般，然后又压下身子，把两指伸进他正喘着气的最终，夹住了那调皮的舌头一阵玩弄

＂可惜营养都掉背上了～下次哥哥再请你喝牛♂奶？这次先帮你做一个背部SPA～＂

…………唉╯﹏╰这辈子算是栽了


End file.
